


Don't Give Up On Us.

by reign21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign21/pseuds/reign21
Summary: The agony and pain of someonewhen is on verge of losing theirlove one.





	Don't Give Up On Us.

* * *

**At the I.C.U.**

_You are wearing hospital gown, masked on._

_Doing nothing but waiting as time passed on slow pace._

_You've been staring at the body who is now in deep slumber._

_You can't do anything about it,_

_it isn't possible to switch place with him, is it?_

_So you just sit there, uttering words after words that sounds like pleas and spells_

_hoping that the person in front of you would arouse from its current state._

* * *

 

 

Hey baby, how are you today?

I'm sorry if I wasn't here for the last two days.

I was assigned as the company's representative for the conference held in Jeju-do.

I hesitated at first but our parents told me to go, to never missed this opportunity, that they'll be taking care of you like they always do.

For that I'm always thankful and grateful.

Your parents and mine are truly amazing.

It amazes me how they manage to deal wit our judgemental and scrunitizing sorrounding.

They fight together with our fight.

Backed us up when the society turned their back on us.

Reminding us why they love us, supported us in the best way they could do.

That regardless of our sexualities, it didn't make us any lesser man.

 

But somehow it got me on the nerves.

Plus the stress at work.

Bosses to please, colleagues and officemates to deal with,

reports to be done on time, files and documents needed to be double-checked.

It was physically tiring, emotionally draining and mentally weariful.

The exhaustion was nothing compared to what you are feeling right now.

And I am sorry if I can't help you with your ordeal.

And I never came here to talk about it.

I came here to talk about us.

To remind you that I am right here waiting for you till you have decided to come back to us, to me.

That no matter what happen I'll always be by your side.

Though I may not be physically here sometimes due to work,

you are always in my heart and mind.

 

I kow you can hear me right now.

Baby, you've been sleeping for too long.

The tangible thing that reminds me that you're still with us is your ekg monitor,

showing the waves and heartbeat counts beeping,

it relaxes me somehow.

 

But then I can see the after-effect of the pain that has tormented you for many months.

You've got a little bit paler.

And a little bit thinner.

And it troubles me.

It hurt my heart a lot.

 

Baby, I miss you.

I miss you even now.

I miss your sweet kisses.

I miss you eyes that shine brighter than the stars at night.

I miss your hearty laughters, your silly antics and corny jokes.

I miss your warm hugs and the way you cuddle with me at night.

Your encouraging words when my days are tough,

The way you uplifts my spirit whenever I feel down.

Your pleasant smiles that brighten my days whenever I feel gloomy.

Just having you here with me is heaven itself.

 

Am I that selfish to ask for too much?

For me to ask for you to stay with me?

I don't want to lose my bestfriend, my lover, my companion and my confidant.

The center and very core of my being.

You are my home and my refuge.

Your love is my safe haven.

My shelter and my wings.

You are the wind that blew me up when I feel like I am going down.

We dreamed together.

Did a lot of things together.

You shared your life with me, so am I to you.

Am I too much if I ask you to stay with me forever.

We promised that we'd grow old together.

Encounter and face all the hardship together.

And the ring on my finger held that promise.

So baby please come back.

Please wake up.

Let me see those beautiful eyes again.

Let me hear that sweet voice again

Let me feel your warm hugs again.

Let me hear you say 'I Love You' again.

So baby don't give up.

Fight for me baby.

Fight for us.

Don't give up on us baby.

* * *

 

 

The hands you've been holding and caressing endlessly slightly move.

And before you can understand anything that's happening,

you've been again surprised when you saw him staring at you...

 

 

_Hi baby,_

_How are you???_

 


End file.
